


And Baby Makes Three

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-07
Updated: 2003-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This was written for Celli as part of the Babysitting 'Verse.  Thank you to Bexless, as always, for audiencing and betaing.</p><p>Disclaimer: Not mine.  You can tell cause I actually like <i>this</i> Lana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> A/N: This was written for Celli as part of the Babysitting 'Verse. Thank you to Bexless, as always, for audiencing and betaing.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. You can tell cause I actually like _this_ Lana.

"Think we should help them?" Chloe asked, settling down on bed next to Lana.

"No!" Lana replied quickly, and then smiled sheepishly when Chloe laughed. "I mean, I'm sure they've got it all under control."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Uh huh."

Late last night, after nine months of procrastinating, Pete had decided that he was going to put together the baby's crib today. When Clark and Lex had shown up this morning for brunch, they'd been roped into the project as well. Her husband looked excited, as though this were the perfect Saturday morning task to prove his manly vigor. Clark seemed eager to help, but Lex had the terrified look of a man going to his doom. Lana and Chloe had retreated to the safety of her bedroom, watching them from across the hall. There was no way she was going to get involved if she could help it.

"Are you sure we can't just hire someone to put this together?" Lana heard Lex ask for the third time in a half hour.

Pete glared at Lex. "You know, just when I start thinking you're more than a spoiled rich brat..."

"I'm just being practical. This is obviously a job for professionals, with certifications in the field of...crib mechanics?"

Pete growled. Lana buried her face into a pillow to keep from laughing. Clark, finding himself thrust into the position of peacemaker once more, stepped in before things got out of hand.

"Lex, it's okay, I'm sure. Between the three of us, we can certainly figure out these instructions."

"Yeah," Pete agreed, "less whining and more reading, Luthor." He thrust a set of papers into Lex's hand.

Lex opened his mouth, obviously to say something caustic but Clark cut him off.

"Thanks, Lex. I'm sure Lana and Pete appreciate you pitching in and helping."

Lex closed his mouth, obviously unhappy with the situation, but still going along with it for Clark's sake.

"They're quite a team, don't you think?" Chloe sniggered beside her.

"Oh, yes."

"I swear, Pete's even more disgruntled with Lex now that they're actually friends."

Lana smiled. She'd always liked Lex herself, but it had taken Pete a long time to accept the fact that Lex wasn't one of the big bad Luthors. Over the years, and a lot of help from her and Clark, Pete and Lex had moved from outright animosity towards acceptance of each other. The real breakthrough came when Pete and she had first begun dating. Lex had helped mitigate the awkwardness when Pete finally told Clark about their relationship, and made it easier for all of them to maintain their friendships. Clark had been the best man at the wedding, and now, with her first child on the way, Clark was excited about being a godfather. And Pete had, not altogether begrudgingly, accepted that Lex would be known as Uncle Lex to any of their children.

"He's grown up a lot," Lana said, nodding her head towards her husband.

"I'd say he's not the only one." Chloe smiled. "God, Lana, look at you!"

"How can you help looking at anything else? I'm as huge as a house." Lana motioned to her stomach.

"You're glowing."

"It's called sweat. Remind me to never again be pregnant in the height of summer."

"Ha! You don't fool me, you love this."

Lana met Chloe's eyes. Chloe had been her best friend since high school, and despite the distance between them now, she'd always been able to talk to Chloe about everything. Still she was nervous. "I'm scared, Chlo." Hastening to explain, she added, "Don't get me wrong. I love the baby. It's just...it's been amazing being pregnant. I mean, I liked all of it. Even the throwing up and the kicking, it was all this reminder that there was this life growing inside of me. And now..." She looked away.

"And now, you're worried about what happens next?" Chloe asked.

Lana felt tears well in her eyes. Damn hormones. She was always crying at the drop of a hat. Which well, okay, wasn't that different from before, but still.

"When did you get so astute?"

"I have my moments," Chloe replied, with a smirk. "Seriously, Lana, I don't blame you. I mean, it's a baby. I don't know how I'd do it, if I could do it. Of course, getting pregnant would mean getting a date first, but let's not go there. Look, I meant it. You've really grown up a lot since high school. You're doing amazingly well. Look at what you did with the Talon. And not just that. Look at what you've done with the Chamber of Commerce. It's thanks to you that Smallville is what it is and not just a copy of every other town out there, with a Starbucks and a Gap on ever corner, and no sense of history or tradition."

"You like Starbucks." Lana sniffed.

Chloe sighed. "Only cause there's no Talon next to my apartment. Anyway, what I'm saying is that you didn't know any of that stuff either before you did it, and now look at you. I'm sure the baby will be the same way."

"You're a good friend."

"The best. Besides, I'm angling for that Godmother position."

Lana laughed. "You know you have that in the bag."

"It never hurts to stack the scales," Chloe said cheekily.

Just then a loud crash from the nursery caught their attention.

"We're fine, honey," Pete called out. "Don't worry."

Lana looked at Chloe. "Why am I terrified?"

"The house is insured, right?"

Lana clutched her stomach protectively. "Hey, baby, maybe you'd do better just staying in there. Something to think about at least."

There was another bang in the nursery.

* * *

"You okay?" Pete asked, crawling into the bed and settling next to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"I'm good," Lana said into his chest.

"Tired?"

"A little. You guys did good with the crib."

"I knew we could handle it all along," Pete replied smugly. "Lex had no faith."

"It was nice of him to help."

"Yeah. He's okay."

She grinned. "Will you ever admit that you like him?"

"Clark seems to like him plenty enough for all of us. Besides, he'd be suspicious if I was nice to him. It'd make him all nervous."

"So, you only do it for his own peace of mind."

"Exactly."

They both laughed.

When they got silent again, Lana looked up at him. She reached out her hand and cupped his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said, automatically. "What's up?"

"Just thinking."

Pete raised an eyebrow. "About anything in particular?"

"Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"The best."

Lana frowned. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know _us_. Seriously, how can any baby go wrong with you as a mom? And I'm not so bad myself."

She laughed and settled back against the pillows. "You're not worried at all?"

Pete leaned forward and kissed her. "Sure, I am. It's just, I know it'll be okay."

"How?"

"I have faith in us." Pete brushed a hair from her face. "Plus, this baby has a lot of people who love him. The last time I saw Gabe Sullivan he was talking about teaching the kid how to ride a bike. You know he thinks of you as a daughter. My mother's bought out most of Babies R' Us. Dad's afraid to let her out of the house with her credit cards. Plus, he or she's got a superhero for a godfather, and a godmother who could kick anyone's ass. And Lex has already made it known to everyone in the free world that if anyone harms a hair on this child's forehead, they'll know what it means to go against a Luthor. With all that, how could we go wrong?"

Lana closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"All I've ever wanted is a family and you gave that to me."

"We gave it to each other," Pete insisted, before kissing her again.

Later, when Pete was asleep, Lana went into the nursery and sat down in the rocker. She put her hands over her stomach and whispered to the child inside, "Hey, baby. You might want to come out after all. Your dad and I can't wait to meet you. I have a feeling that everything's going to be okay."

Inside, she felt a flutter. It seemed like the baby agreed.


End file.
